Arthur Morgan
'Arthur Morgan '''is the main protagonist of the ''If Red Dead Redemption 2 Was Realistic ''video. He was part of Dutch van der Linde's gang. Most of the video, it is revealed in the beginning that Dutch gave Arthur some free time to explore the surroundings. Appearance He wears a red shirt with a black vest, blue jeans, brown boots, and a brown hat. In the beginning of the episode, he is shown to have a clean shaved face. While fighting a bear and helping an injured woman, he has a small beard on his chin. Soon afterwards, his beard is way longer and it technically touches his chest. Personality He is shown to be a man who doesn't even try to cause harm to people, but will do if he has to. He shows remorse for his actions, including killing a witness who spotted a false murder, but he could be cruel at times. If Red Dead Redemption 2 Was Realistic He is first seen riding on his horse. Soon, a person greets him and he says hello, but then, the person's horse back kicks him, killing him. He appears to be extremely shocked but then, a woman appear at the seen and assumes that Arthur was the murderer. She attempts to report the scene, but Arthur stops her. He is then forced to stab her when she doesn't stop screaming. After saying that he really didn't want to kill her, he soon decides to take her belongings. Then another person comes along and spots Arthur with the woman's corpse. He goes to report the murder, which he does successfully, giving Arthur a "Wanted Level". He looks at the bar and screams on how do they know his name. Later, he spots a coyote and readies his bow and arrow. However as he fires the arrow, it hits a person, killing them. The person beside him runs to report it, not even listening to Arthur saying that it was an accident. He then gains a bounty and screams "FUCK!" before being attacked by the coyote. Later, he enters a shop, but is trying to figure out which button is the "greet" button and which one is the "shoot" button. He presses the "shoot" button, thinking it was the "greet" button, accidentally killing the clerk. He yells on why is it so easy to kill people. Someone unfortunately spotted the situation and reports it. He later on fights a bear and successfully kills it. He then skins the bear and takes it's pelt. He rides on, but then, a woman calls out for help, saying that her horse has been struck with tuberculosis and died with her on the horse, crushing her after falling dead. Arthur helps her get the horse's corpse off of her. She asks for a ride back to town, which he accepts and tells her to hop on, but his bear pelt is covering the back. She tells him to get rid of it in order for her to get on the horse, saying that she will spread his name far and wide as a champion to the poor and sick. Arthur begins to subtly ride away, with her screaming "Curse you, Arthur Morgan", which Arthur yells a question on how does everyone know his name. He decides to head into Blackwater, where he is wanted dead or alive. He puts on a mask to attempt to hide his identity, but the lawmen find out who he is because he is the only one in town with brown eyes. He then trips and they then proceed to beat him up. Later, he tells his horse that he is the only one he can trust in the towns and wilderness, but the horse then leaves him to a alligator while he screams "Horse! Why have you forsaken me?!". Later on, he is seen taking a bath at a local bathing place. He is then offered help by a maid and almost declines but then spots the maid and is shocked by her beauty. He then attempts to flirt in some ways. The woman realize that Arthur likely wanted to have sex with her and accepts but says that they have to cut away from the screen otherwise they'd be in a "hot coffee" situation again. Arthur, who is confused, asks if she is also serving him coffee. The woman then opens a condom bag shortly before the scene changes to Arthur talking to Leopold Strauss. He wants Arthur to collect money from various debts. He tries, but fails as many people had family problems, but also one says that they needed it for student loans. Arthur fully understands that. Soon, he goes back to Strauss and shoots him dead. He receives a "wanted level", but doesn't care, saying that it was worth it. After a while, he rides through town, commenting on civilization. He then spots authorities chasing a man and attempts to defuse the situation, only to be wanted for obstructing, whining, and for being a "meanie poo-poo head". He gets annoyed and then murders the lawman. The man then looks in shock and asks Arthur is shock on what he has done. Arthur attempts to lie, but his crime for murder was reported and he is shot multiple times by the law, but survives. A while later, a man jumps out of a bush, scaring Arthur. He claims to have a broken leg and speaks suspiciously, later revealed only trying to rob Arthur of his money. He manages to claim it, but is soon shot by Arthur after attempting to escape on Arthur's horse. He is cheerful that his bounty didn't go up, but questions if the game is racist because he thinks that after he killed a Spanish person, his bounty didn't go up. The game then makes him wanted for baseless racism. Later, he returns back to Dutch van der Linde's camp, where Dutch in investigating on who has been spending money on useless things. Soon, Arthur and Dutch get into an argument and soon, Dutch challenges Arthur to a duel, but Arthur gets nervous because he hasn't mastered the duel mechanic as the tutorial went by too fast. Soon, they draw with Arthur shooting around him until he runs out of ammo. Dutch then proceeds to shoot Arthur dead. Death Killed By * Dutch van der Linde When Arthur and Dutch get into a duel, Arthur draws soon and fires around him, but fails to shoot Dutch. Dutch then finishes him off with a single shot. Killed Victims TBA Relationships TBA Trivia * In the main game, Arthur contracts Tuberculosis from a man named Thomas Downes, who was also in debt to Leopold Strauss. * In the main game, Arthur dies either from his Tuberculosis, shot in the forehead by another man named Micah Bell, or stabbed in the back by Micah * ''More to be added Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters that have been Injured Category:Males